jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Luke Skywalker/Archiv
Ich hätte diesen Text (Beginnt nach dem "Hier hätte die Rebellion ihm jede Stelle gegeben") Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr ihn nehmen müsstet aber die [] überall einfügen... ^^ Er wurde von der Rebellenführung ausgesandt um einen neuen Platz für den Stutzpunkt der Rebellion zu finden. Diese Aufgabe erwies sich als erheblich schwieriger, als sie gedacht hätten. Auf dem Planeten Drexel musste Luke sich mit Seekreaturen und Piraten herumschlagen. Glücklicherweise fand er auch den Planeten Hoth im Outer Rim. Er informierte die Führung der Rebellion, die sofort die Evakuirung von Thila und YavinIV vorbereiteten. Er hatte anschließend auch eine entscheidene Rolle bei der Verteidigung der Evakuierungsschiffe und bei der Evakuierung des Führungspersonals von YavinIV. Einige Monate nach der Schlacht von Yavin wollte Luke mit einigen anderen Mitglieder der Allianz einen Stutzpunkt, zur Abhörung imperialer Frequenzen, auf einem Planeten im Outer Rim errichten. Dummerweise hatte das Imperium die Anwesenheit der Rebellen bemerkt und Truppen ausgesandt um die Rebellen gefangen zu nehmen. Ohne die Hilfe eines Klonkriegers der Alten Republik, der vor einigen Jahren auf diesen Planeten abgestürzt war und als einziger überlebt hatte, wären Luke und die anderen Rebellen wohl gestorben oder in Gefangenschaft geraten. Auf dem Planeten Jabiim, der vom Imperium schon seit einigen Jahren ausgebeutet wird, rottet sich Widerstand gegen die Besatzer zusammen. Eine kleine Rebellendelegation, darunter auch Luke und Leia, wollen mit der Widerstandsbewegung in Kontakt treten. Luke sollte eigentlich die Rolle haben, die Jabiimi davon zu überzeugen, dass das Imperium besiegbar ist, wie man es anhand des Kampfes gegen den Todesstern gesehen hat. Doch bereits nachdem das erste Mal der Name Skywalker fällt, wollen die Jabiimi Luke töten und die Zusammenarbeit mit der Rebellion ablehnen, den Luke's Vater Anakin hatte vor einigen Jahren in den Klonkriegen auch auf Jabiim zu tun. Er war dort ein Mitglied der Republik-Streitmacht die den Planeten gegen die Separatisten verteidigen sollte, jedoch entschied sich Skywalker auf das Drängen Palpatine's damals für einen Rückzug und lies den Planeten in die Hände der Separatisten fallen, wodurch die Ausbeutung des Planeten erst begonnen hatte. Jedoch entscheiden sich die Jabiimi nach Angriffen der imperialen Regierung auf Jabiim Luke nicht zu töten. Außerdem befand sich gerade eine imperiale Flotte auf den Weg nach Jabiim mit dem Ziel alle Bewohner gefangen zu nehmen und als Sklaven zu anderen Planeten mitzunehmen. Die imperiumstreue Regierung erkannte dies jedoch zu spät und es kommt leider zu dieser Deportation. Das einzige, was die Rebellen noch tun können war zu fliehen, was ihnen auch gelang. Anschließend lies das Imperium den Planeten bombardieren und jedes Leben dort, dass nicht zu Sklavenarbeiten taugte zu vernichten. Den Befehl dazu gab Darth Vader selbst, der noch an seine weniger ruhmreiche Zeit auf Jabiim erinnert wurde. Zusammen mit Leia wollte Luke die Bevölkerung von Circarpous IV zur Zusammenarbeit bewegen, doch auf den Weg mussten sie auf Mimban notlanden. Sie trafen dort auf eine verwirrte Frau namens Halla, die leichte Fertigkeiten in der Macht besaß. Sie besaß auch einen kleinen Kristallsplitter des Kaiburr-Kristalls, eines mächtigen Artefaktes, welches die Fähigkeit hat die Macht zu verstärken. Luke und Leia machten sich auf die Suche nach diesem Kristall wurden jedoch vom imperialen Garnisonskommandanten Grammel gefangen genommen, der Meldung an das Imperium machte. Diese Meldung kam auch dem Dunklen Lord Vader zu Ohren. Darth Vader war gerade auf der Suche nach dem Piloten der den Todesstern zerstört hatte und so kam es ihm natürlich nur gelegen, dass er noch dazu auch den Kaiburr-Kristall in seine Hände bekommen könnte. Luke und Leia gelang es durch Halla’s Hilfe glücklicherweise aus dem Gefängnis zu fliehen und sich zu dem Tempel durchzuschlagen, wo sich der Kristall befinden sollte. Dort treffen sie jedoch auf Darth Vader. Leia versucht sich gegen Vader durchzusetzen, wird aber schwer verletzt. Luke versucht sich mit Obi-Wan’s Hilfe ebenfalls gegen Vader durchzusetzen und konnte ihm eine Hand abschlagen. Vader stolperte benommen in ein Loch. Luke starb jedoch an den Verletzungen des Kampfes gegen Vader. Glücklicherweise konnte sein Leben durch den Kristall bewahrt werden. Luke und Leia gaben den Kristall dann an Halla ab, weil der Kristall seine Wirkung verliert, je weiter er sich vom Tempel entfernt. Er benutzte jedoch einen Splitter davon für sein Laserschwert. Danach wurde Luke mit anderen Teilen der Allianzführung und der Rogue-Staffel zur Echo-Basis auf Hoth versetzt. Bei einer Patrouille durch die Eiswüsten von Hoth wurde er jedoch von einem Wampa angegriffen und schwer verletzt. Es gelang ihm zwar noch, mit letzter Kraft, aus dem Unterschlupf der Kreatur zu flüchten und sie zu töten, doch Luke blieb in der Eiswüste liegen. Hier erschien ihm der Geist des verstorbenen Obi-Wan Kenobi’s, der ihm sagte er solle nach Dagobah gehen um dort von Meister Yoda trainiert zu werden. Wenige Augenblicke später, kurz bevor Luke das Bewusstsein verlor, wurde er von Han Solo gerettet. Ohne ihn hätte er diese Nacht in der Eiswüste nicht überstanden. Luke und seine Rogue-Staffel bekämpften in ihren Snowspeedern auch die imperialen Streitkräfte, die versuchten die Echo-Basis zu besetzen und die Rebellen an der Flucht zu hindern. Luke wurde zwar abgeschossen, konnte sich jedoch seinen Weg zu seinen X-Wing bahnen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Dagobah. Dort erhielt er durch Meister Yoda ein Training in der Macht, auch wenn es bereits gegen Anfang einige Spannungen zwischen Yoda und Luke gab. Er konnte sein Training hier jedoch nicht ganz abschließen, da Luke von Visionen geplagt wurde in denen seine Freunde Han, Leia und Chewbacca furchtbar litten. Yoda zum Trotz beendete Luke seine Ausbildung vorzeitig und machte sich auf den Weg nach Bespin um seine Freunde zu retten. Er wusste jedoch nicht, dass er in eine Falle von der Darth Vader gelockt werden sollte, der diesem in Karbonit eingefroren zum Imperator bringen sollte. Um zu testen, ob diese Methode auch funktionierte wurde zuerst Han Solo in Karbonit eingefrorenen und nach Tatooine zu Jabba den Hutten gebracht. Es entbrannte ein Duell zwischen Luke und dem dunklen Lord. Vader war Luke überlegen, es gelang ihm jedoch nicht Luke einzufrieren. Dieser Kampf dauerte lange Zeit und erstreckte sich über mehrere Etagen der Wolkenstadt, bis es Vader gelang eine von Luke’s Händen abzuschlagen. Hier offenbarte Vader Luke, in der Hoffnung ihn für seine Sache gewinnen zu können und somit den Imperator stürzen zu können, dass er Darth Vader Luke’s Vater war. Luke war erschüttert, musste diese Tatsache jedoch schnell anerkennen. Da es keinen anderen Fluchtweg gab, stürzte Luke sich in die Tiefe. Glücklicherweise konnte er sich festhalten und wurde anschließend vom Millenium-Falken an Bord genommen. Am Lazarett-Schiff der Rebellenflotte erhielt Luke eine neue kybernetische Hand als Ersatz für seine im Kampf verlorene. Er hatte auch das Laserschwert seines Vaters im Kampf gegen Darth Vader verloren. Luke schloss sich nachher wieder den Rebellen an und wurde auf temporären Basen auf Golrath und Arbra als Commander der Rogue-Staffel stationiert. Hier verliebte sich Luke auch in Shira Brie, die jedoch eine getarnte imperiale Spionin war. In einer Schlacht wurde Luke’s Zielerfassungscomputer deaktiviert und da seine Staffel mit imperialen Jägern ausgerüstet war, konnte er ohne den Computer keine Freund-Feind Zielerfassung mehr durchführen. Luke entschied sich seine Ziele durch die Macht zu wählen. Die Macht veranlasste Luke jedoch auch auf ein befreundetes Schiff, nämlich auf das von Shira Brie zu feuern. Luke schoss sie ab. Wegen dieser Tat wurde Luke von seinem Kommando entbunden und vor ein Gericht gestellt. Luke’s Vertrauen in die Macht schwankte zu dieser Zeit. Er forschte nach und entdeckte, dass Shira eine imperiale Agentin war. Luke konnte dadurch seinen Namen reinwaschen und wurde wieder als Commander eingesetzt. Luke’s Fähigkeiten in der Macht stiegen immer weiter und auch sein Ansehen in der Allianz stieg stetig. Luke wurde auch Opfer von einigen Attentatsversuchen der Schwarzen Sonne, einer kriminellen Organisation. Ein Ziel hatte Luke jedoch noch nicht erreicht, die Befreiung von Han Solo. Er und seine Freunde hatten einen gut durchdachten Plan ausgetüftelt, um Han aus der Gewalt des Hutten auf Tatooine zu befreien. Im Vorfeld fertigte Luke in der Hütte von Ben Kenobi ein neues, grünes Laserschwert an. Es wird vermutet, dass sich bei den Teilen, die Luke für sein Schwert verwendet hatte auch um Teile von Qui-Gon Jinn’s Laserschwert gehandelt hat. Luke schleuste die beiden Droiden, als Geschenke getarnt, in Jabba’s Kloster-Festung hinein. R2 bekam Luke’s Laserschwert zu schlucken. Lando infiltrierte ebenfalls als Wache das Kloster. Und Leia versucht als Kopfgeldjäger Boush getarnt Han zu befreien. Chewbacca brachte Leia als angebliche Beute mit. Die Befreiungsaktion scheiterte jedoch und führte zu ihrer Gefangenschaft. Luke drang ebenfalls mit Hilfe einer Jedi-Fähigkeiten in das Kloster ein, wurde jedoch von Jabba in eine Grube mit einem Rancor geworfen. Luke gelang es, durch ein herunterfallendes Eisentor, den Rancor zu töten. Nun sollte er, Han und Chewbacca dem Sarlacc als Fraß vorgeworfen werden. Doch Luke gelang es, mithilfe seines Laserschwertes, dass ihm R2 zuwarf, einen Kampf auszulösen, und die meisten Handlanger von Jabba zu töten. Er zerstörte Jabba’s Barke, flüchtete jedoch vorher mit Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Lando und den beiden Droiden. Bevor Luke nun jedoch zum Sammelpunkt der Rebellen-Flotte aufbrach, wollte er noch seinen Meister Yoda auf Dagobah aufsuchen. Yoda sagte zu Luke, dass sein Training beendet sein wird, wenn er noch einmal mit Vader und dem Imperator konfrontiert wird. Er sollte ihn töten. Yoda bestätigte auch, dass Luke Vaders Sohn ist und sagte zu Luke, dass es noch einen anderen Skywalker gibt. Danach verschied Yoda und sein Körper verschwand. Anschließend begegnete Luke noch einmal den Geist von Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke fragte ihn nach seinen Vater und warum er ihn angelogen hatte, doch Obi-Wan sagte nur, dass er ihn von seinem Standpunkt aus nicht angelogen hatte. Er erzählte ihm noch, dass er der Meister von Anakin war, bevor er der Dunklen Seite verfiel. Hier erfuhr Luke auch, wer der andere Skywalker ist. Seine Zwillingsschwester Leia Organa. Ben riet Luke jedoch seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Nun sollte sich Luke auf den Weg zu seinen größten Kampf machen. Er schloss sich bei Sullust der Rebellen-Flotte an und meldete sich freiwillig als Mitglied der Kommando-Crew eines Stoßtrupps, dass auf Endor den Schild des 2. Todessterns zerstören sollte. Bereits beim Anflug, im gestohlenen Shuttle, auf den Waldmond, spürte er Vader’s Anwesenheit an Bord des Supersternzerstörers Executor. Vader spürte sie auch, lies die Rebellen jedoch landen. Nach einigen Schwierigkeiten mit imperialen Truppen, die die Ankunft der Rebellen melden wollten, geriet er zusammen mit Han, Chewie und den Droiden in die Gefangenschaft der Ewoks, einer eingeborenen Rasse auf Endor. Leia, die zuvor von ihnen gerettet wurde versuchte sie zu retten, denn sie sollten gekocht werden, doch die Ewoks wollten nicht auf sie hören. Luke konnte die Ewoks durch einige Machttricks beeindrucken, sodass sie doch freigelassen wurden. Im Ewok-Dorf offenbarte Luke Leia, dass Geheimnis ihrer Herkunft und verschwand danach zum imperialen Stützpunkt auf Endor. Er ergab sich den Sturmtruppen und wurde bereits von Vader empfangen, der ihm nach einen Gespräch zum Imperator brachte. Luke wollte seinen Vater nicht aufgeben, er spürte noch Gutes in ihm. Der Imperator und Vader versuchten gemeinsam Luke zu bekehren, was jedoch nicht gelang. Der Imperator offenbarte Luke auch, dass er bereits vom Angriff der Rebellen-Flotte wusste und versuchte Luke immer näher an die Gefühle der Dunklen Seite zu bringen. Luke ergriff aus Wut seine Waffe um den Imperator zu töten, doch Vader beschütze seinen dunklen Meister und es entbrannte ein langer Kampf zwischen den Beiden, den Luke jedoch gewann. Der Sieg gelang Luke erst, als er nach einer Provokation von Vader, der in Luke’s Gefühlen die Wahrheit über seine Schwester erfuhr, wütend nach Vader schlug. Er schlug eine von Vader’s Händen ab. Der Imperator wollte nun, dass Luke Vader töten sollte, doch dies verweigerte Luke und warf seine Waffe weg. Der Imperator sah keine Möglichkeit Luke zu bekehren und griff ihn mit Machtblitzen an. Luke wäre gestorben, hätte Vader den Imperator nicht gepackt und in den Reaktorschacht des Todessterns geworfen, bevor er Luke töten konnte. Doch Anakin hatte sich durch die Blitze des Imperators, die ihn auch getroffen hatten, einige Schäden an seiner Rüstung zugezogen, dass er Luke den Helm abnehmen hat lassen und sich für alles was er ihm und seiner Schwester angetan hatte entschuldigte. Luke schleppte Anakin noch zu einem Shuttle und floh vom Todesstern, bevor es den Rebellen gelang ihn zu zerstören. Auf Endor verbrannte Luke Vader und es erschienen ihm die Machtgeister von Anakin, Yoda und Obi-Wan, die wohl alle sehr stolz auf Luke waren. Nur wenige Stunden nach der Schlacht von Endor, wurde bei Luke eine Verformung seines Skeletts festgestellt, die auf den Machtblitzangriff des Imperators zurückzuführen war. Er wurde behandelt und geheilt. Etwa zur selben Zeit erhielten die Rebellen einen Hilferuf vom imperialen Planeten Bakura, der von den Ssi Ruuk, einer reptilienartigen Rasse, angegriffen wurde. Luke Skywalker sollte als Kommandant eine Task-Force zum System führen und den imperialen in ihrem Kampf beistehen. Zwischen den Rebellen und den Imperialen wurde ein Pakt unterzeichnet, indem von einem Waffenstillstand die Rede war. Dieser Pakt wurde jedoch vom Imperium schon kurz nach der Unterzeichnung untergraben, denn der imperiale Gouverneur lies Leia Organa verhaften. Sie wurde befreit. Zusammen konnten die Rebellenflotte und die Imperiumsflotte die Ssi Ruuk zurücktreiben, doch bereits kurz nach dem Sieg in der Schlacht begannen die Imperialen das Feuer auf die Rebellen zu eröffnen. Es war Pter Thanas zu verdanken, dass dieser Kampf frühzeitig endete. Und auf Bakura begann ein Aufstand gegen den Gouverneur. Nach der Absetzung des Gouverneurs schloss sich Bakura der Allianz an. Und Luke Skywalker, der sich während dieser Tage in eine Frau namens Gaeriel Captison verliebt hatte, musste den Planeten wieder verlassen. Er traf während dieser Krise auch auf Dev Sibwarra, der ein gefangener Machtbegabter der Ssi Ruuk war. Leider verstarb er in der entscheidenden Schlacht gegen die Ruuk, dennoch erkannte Luke, dass dem Imperator einige Machtbegabte bei seiner Verfolgung entkommen waren. In den folgenden Jahren machte sich Luke Skywalker auf die Suche nach anderen Machtbegabten und potenziellen Schülern in der Galaxis. Er traf zum Beispiel auf Corran Horn, einen Piloten der Rogue-Staffel, der jedoch ablehnte. Er wollte keine Jedi-Ausbildung beginnen, solange Ysanne Isard noch eine Bedrohung für die Republik darstellte. Als er Isolder, den Prinzen des Hapan-Clusters half Leia zu finden, die von Han entführt worden war, entdeckte er auf Dathomir das antike Jedi-Schulungsschiff Chu´unthor und natürlich auch die machtsensitiven Hexen von Dathomir. 5 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor bekam Luke seine letzte Vision von Obi-Wan, er war schon so weit in die Tiefen der Macht abgetaucht, dass er ihm nur noch in seinen Träumen erscheinen konnte und dies auch nur noch dieses letzte Mal. Er sagte, dass sein Geist nicht mehr mit ihm sein würde. Luke fühlte sich nun sehr einsam, erkannte aber, dass er nicht der letzte der alten Jedi sondern der erste der neuen Jedi war. Zu dieser Zeit traf er auch auf Mara Jade, eine der Hände des Imperators, die von Visionen des Imperators geplagt wurde, in denen sie aufgefordert wurde Luke zu töten. Zu dieser Zeit häuften sich auch die Gerüchte über einen Jedi-Meister namens Joruus C´baoth. Luke forschte nach und traf dann auf einem Planeten im Outer Rim, er erkannte sofort, dass dieser Jedi-Meister verrückt war. Der verrückte Jedi verbündete sich mit Thrawn, der seine Fähigkeit der Kampfmeditation gegen die Republik nutzte. C’boath, der die Hand Luke Skywalkers, die er auf Bespin verloren hatte, in der Schatzkammer des Imperators auf Wayland gefunden hatte, nutzte die Hand um einen Klon von Luke anzufertigen – Luuke. Luke, Mara Jade und Leia Organa-Solo konfrontierten C’boath und seinen gesteuerten Klon auf Wayland und des gelang ihnen den verrückten Jedi und seinen geklonten Schüler zu eliminieren. Durch den Tot von Luuke hörten auch die Visionen des Imperators auf, da sie ja Luke Skywalker getötet hatte, auch wenn es nur ein Klon war. Nach diesem Kampf respektierte Mara Luke auch. Im Orbit um Bilbringli gelingt es einer Flotte der Republik auch Thrawn zu eliminieren. Nur ein Jahr danach versucht das Imperium Coruscant wieder in Besitz zu nehmen. Ein erbitterter Kampf entbrennt, bei dem ein Großteil der planetaren Stadt zerstört wird. Luke und Lando kommen mit einem der requirierten Sternzerstörer zu Hilfe, die sie nach der Schlacht bei Endor eroberten, leider wurde das Schiff zur Bruchlandung gezwungen. Sie stürzen auf den Planeten ab und richten dabei noch mehr Schaden an. Auf Coruscant bekommt Luke einige merkwürdige Visionen. Er spürt die Macht des Imperators. Durch einen Machtsturm, der sich im Himmel über ihn zusammenbraut wird er nach Byss in den Tiefkern gebracht. Dort in einer riesigen Zitadelle trifft er auf einen alten Feind, den er nicht erwartet hätte jemals wieder zu sehen. Imperator Palpatine. Palpatine konnte dem Tot entkommen, indem er eine alte Sith-Technik mit der Klon-Technologie kombinierte. Palpatine klonte seinen Körper mehrmals, um im Falle des Todes seines Körpers seinen Geist in einen der Klonkörper zu transferieren. Er forderte Skywalker auf vor ihm niederzuknien und sein neuer Schüler zu werden. Skywalker erkannte, dass er Imperator beinahe unbesiegbar war und wechselte auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht. Luke glaubte die Dunkle Seite besiegen zu können, indem er ihre Geheimnisse lernte. Er beachtete Yoda’s Schlüsselsatz nicht mehr weiter – Unterschätze niemals die Macht der Dunklen Seite. Luke sabotierte die Weltenverwüster von Palpatine, die Mon Calamari angriffen und vernichtete einige Klone von Palpatine, jedoch konnte er sich nicht mehr von der Dunklen Seite befreien. Nur mit der Hilfe von Leia gelang es ihm einen Machtsturm, den der Imperator gegen sie eingesetzt hatte zu kontern und auch sein neues Flagschiff den Eclips Supersternzerstörer zu vernichten. Der wieder vernünftig gewordene Luke Skywalker geht Hinweisen nach, die er aus einem gestohlenen Sith-Holocron des Imperators bekommt. Dabei gelangt er auf den Planeten Ossus, auf dem sich vor tausenden von Jahren die Jedi-Bibliothek befand. Leider findet er dort nichts mehr, aber als er überraschend von Sedriss und einigen anderen Schülern Palpatine’s angegriffen wird, bewegt sich plötzlich ein Baum und verteidigt Luke bis zum Tod. Unter den Überresten des Baumes, der einstmals der Jedi Meister Ood Bnar gewesen war, findet er einen kostbaren Vorrat alter Jedi-Lichtschwerter. Imperator Palpatine wird in einem anderen Klon wiedergeboren und baut ein Galaxisgeschütz, das einen Planeten durch Raketen zerstören kann. R2-D2 sabotiert den Supersternzerstörer Eclips II so, dass es Kurs auf das Galaxisgeschütz nimmt. Als die Kanone gerade eine neue Rakete abschießt kracht das Raumschiff darauf und lenkt die Rakete zurück auf den Planeten Byss, der in einer mächtigen Explosion zerstört wird. Han vernichtet den letzten Klon des Imperators, als er gerade versucht seinen Geist in den kleinen Anakin Solo zu transferieren. Damit ist der Geist des Imperators ohne Ausweichkörper und bleibt für immer ausgelöscht. Das wiederauferstandene Imperium bricht ohne die Führung Palpatine’s wieder auseinander und ohne große Schwierigkeiten kann die Neue Republik die Oberhand zurückgewinnen. Nun sah sich Luke imstande den Jedi-Orden wiederzubeleben. Er geht überall in der Galaxis Hinweisen nach potenziellen Jedi-Kandidaten nach. Auf YavinIV in einen Massassi-Tempel gründet er dann den Jedi-Orden neu und beginnt das Training seiner ersten Schüler. Exar Kun, der in sich in den Ruinen des Tempels manifestiert hatte suchte Luke’s Schüler heim. Er tötete Gantoris, der sich ihm nicht anschließen wollte und fand danach in Kyp Durron einen Schüler. Zusammen mit Exar Kun’s Geist gelang es Luke Skywalker in eine Zwischenwelt zu verdammen. Seine Schüler nahmen an er sei tot. Kyp begann einen privaten Rachefeldzug gegen das Imperium mithilfe des Sonnenhammers und vernichtete Carida. Es gelang Luke’s Schülern glücklicherweise Exar Kun zu besiegen und Luke Skywalker aus dieser Zwischenwelt zu befreien. Luke, seine beste Schülerin Cray Mingla und Nichos Marr kommen auf die Spur von Jedi-Kindern, die auf dem Eisplaneten Belsavis gelebt haben. Da Luke aber einer mysteriösen Angelegenheit im Mondblumen-Nebel nachgehen will entschließen sich Han und Leia nach Belsavis zu fliegen. Dort angekommen, erfahren sie von durchdrehenden Robotern und seltsamen Vorkommnissen. Sie kommen der Ex-Dienerin und rechten Hand des Imperators Roganda Ismaren auf die Schliche, die sich auf dem Planeten versteckt hat. Währenddessen findet Luke zusammen mit Cray und Nichos den automatischen Dreadnaugt “Palpatines Auge”, der fast menschliche Treffsicherheit beweist und ihr Raumschiff beschädigt. Sie landen auf Pzob um Ersatzteile zu besorgen und treffen dort auf den Sturmtruppler Triv Pothman, der vom Imperium vergessen wurde. Sie kommen zwischen die Fronten einer Stammesfehde der einheimischen Gamorreanern und plötzlich landet eine Fähre von Palpatines Auge und schickt Spähdroiden aus, die Luke und die Anderen betäuben und mitnehmen. Dabei wird Luke schwer am Bein verletzt. Als Luke wieder aufwacht ist er auf Palpatines Auge und muß mit ansehen wie Cray, so wie viele Andere Kreaturen, durch ein Indoktrinationsverfahren zu Sturmtrupplern umprogrammiert wurden. “Der Wille”, ein Computerprogramm von nichtgekannter Bösartigkeit steuert den Dreadnaugt und verhindert, daß Luke ihnen helfen kann. Dabei lernt er die Jedi-Frau Callista kennen, die vor vielen Jahren Ihren Geist in den Bordschützencomputer transferierte. Mit der Zeit verliebten sich die beiden. Währenddessen verübt R2-D2 ein Attentat auf Leia und sie kommen dadurch hinter das Geheimnis von Belsavis. Irek Ismaren , der Sohn der Ex-Dienerin, der angeblich von Palpatine gezeugt wurde, versteht es Maschinen mit Hilfe der Macht zu kontrollieren. Er ist für die Computerfehler auf dem Planeten verantwortlich und aktivierte auch Palpatines Auge. Leider ist der Wille nicht so leicht zu kontrollieren und es setzt seine ursprüngliche Programmierung fort, alle Jedis auf Belsavis zu zerstören. Han und Leia können die Ex-Dienerin und ihren Sohn aber vertreiben, bevor sie ihren Plan beenden. Da auf dem Raumschiff auch Jawas sind, die nicht indoktriniert wurden, nehmen sie das Schiff langsam auseinander, was dem verletzten Luke es nicht einfacher macht, den Dreadnaugt zu stoppen. Aber er kann Cray und Triv wieder bekehren und so beschließt er durch ein mit Laser Geschützen Durchgang zum Computerkern zu gelangen um den Willen auszuschalten. Doch bevor er seinen Plan durchführen kann schießt ihn Cray bewußtlos. Nichos versucht durch die Lasersperre zu gelangen und wird zu schwer beschädigt. Da beschließt Cray ihren Platz mit Callista zu tauschen um bei ihrem Geliebten bleiben zu können während er das Raumschiff zerstört. Luke fliegt mit den Geretteten Lebewesen aus dem Schiff zum Planeten. Kurz darauf trifft auch Callista ein, die jetzt im Körper von Cray steckt aber all ihre Fähigkeiten in der Macht verloren hat. Die ersten von Luke’s Schülern bauen ihr Laserschwert und schließen so die Ausbildung ab. Luke Skywalker versucht indes Callista´s Jedifähigkeiten zu erneuern. Sie reisen an einen abgelegenen Ort um sich konzentrieren zu können. Zu dieser Zeit wird Yavin von Pellaeon’s Streitkräften aus dem Tiefkern angegriffen. Während die Jedischüler auf Rettung warten, ersinnen sie einen kühnen Plan. Sie konzentrieren ihre Macht und verstärken sie über ihre Pyramide. Dorsk 81 bündelt diese Energie und katapultiert Pellaeons Flotte aus dem Sonnensystem. Dabei stirbt er. Daala trifft mit ihrem Super-Sternzerstörer, der Night-Hammer bzw. Jedi-Hammer wie sie es umgetauft hat, kurz darauf ein und fängt mit dem Bombardement an. Inzwischen sind Callista, Luke, Leia und Han nach Yavin 4 gekommen und schließen sich den Kämpfen an. Callista fühlt sich so Hilflos, das sie beschließt ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen. Sie fliegt zum Super-Sternzerstörer und bringt den Antrieb auser betrieb. Als die Schlachtschiffe der Neuen Republik eintreffen gibt Daala auf. Sie rettet sich aus dem Schiff, das geradewegs auf Yavin zudriftet und entkommt zu Pellaeon bevor die Jedi-Hammer selber zerstört wird. Luke erkennt einige Monate später, dass seine Zukunft nicht von Callista bestimmt wird und gibt sie auf.